Te Dominar
( ) |artist = Daya Luz |year = 2016 |dlc = April 27, 2016 (NOW) June 8, 2017 ( ) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |nogm = 3 |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pictos = 92 |audio = |perf = Kenj'y Keass (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Scarlett Avedikian (P2) Théophile Bensusan (P3) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://instagram.com/p/BKqdZc1BeR6/ }} "Te Dominar" by Daya Luz is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a trio; the lead dancer is a woman and the back-up dancers are men. P2 P2 has short black hair in a small bun and wears a red and black low cut leotard with a black skirt on the back, a golden necklace, and black heels. P1 and P3 P1 and P3 both have black hair and wear black shirts, red pants, and black sneakers. P1's sleeves are very short and his shoes have white buckles. P3 wears a black and yellow cap, has a black beard, his sleeves are elbow length, and his shoes have grey straps. TeDominar Coach 1.png|P1 TeDominar Coach 2.png|P2 TeDominar Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background is a stage, a concept that resembles Junto a Ti and the On-Stage routines. The stage is dark grey with small black speakers. The walls are lavender with two rectangular lights and a large circular light. The rectangular lights are mainly black, having some pink and purple streaks inside of them, and some white lights surrounding them. The circular light flashes a bright white and features an equalizer around it. The stage turns purple and the black speakers turn light yellow. The circle turns black with purple lines frantically running in an outward direction, as are the blue lights of the same shape in the rectangular panels. The smaller lights shine over the performing trio. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 and P3:' Slowly throw your arms up. (akin to Born This Way) *'P2: '''Slowly throw your arms up while bouncing them. '''Gold Moves 2 and 3': Slowly lower your hands. P2 does this while shaking her fingers. TeDominarGM1.png|Gold Move 1 1ghp32.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TeDominarGM2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 TeDominarGM.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *This song's official release date was on August 28, 2016. This is also the same day that its preview was revealed. *The cheering crowd is recycled from the On-Stage Mode on Just Dance 2014. *On Xbox One and Xbox 360, the crowd sound effects abruptly cut off about 30 seconds into the song, leaving only the audio of the song itself for the rest of the routine. *This is the fourth Portuguese-language song in Just Dance, after Mas Que Nada, Dançando and Hangover (BaBaBa). It is followed by Bang and Carnaval Boom. *Daya Luz had a visit in Ubisoft Paris during the routine's shooting.File:Daya Luz no Just Dance 2017 *This choreography is used in the music video of the song, where Diegho San appears among the dancers. The original gameplay is displayed behind Daya and her backup dancers. **This makes it the first song to use the routine in its official music video, followed by J'suis pas jalouse. *This song, along with Run the Night, were missing in the playlist during the original release of the game. **On June 8, both songs were added in a patch update. Gallery Game Files Tedominar.png|''Te Dominar'' 00000191.png| cover Temommysquarebkg.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) tedominar cover@2x.jpg| cover TeDominarP2Ava.png|P2's avatar 200588.png|P2's golden avatar 300588.png|P2's diamond avatar TeDominarPictograms.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots tedominar menu.png|''Te Dominar'' on the menu tedominar load.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen tedominar coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Te Dominar-e.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Just Dance Now Others TeDominarBTS.jpg|Behind the scenes TeDominarBTS2.jpg Te Dominar Cocher.png|Coach extraction Te.png|Concept art JustDance_LQBG03.jpg|Concept art 2 Videos Official Music Video DAYA TE DOMINAR Teasers Just Dance 2017 Te Dominar by Daya Luz - Official Track Gameplay US Gameplays Te Dominar - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2017 -Te Dominar -World Video Challenge - 5 Stars + SuperStar ★ - Kinect - References Site Navigation es:Te Dominar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Scarlett Avedikian Category:Théophile Bensusan